


Why Cat Grant Hated Summer

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, arm fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Hey, you know that fic you made, "Her Legs, the Kid Said"(which was great, btw)? What about: her arms? Cuz everybody loves those muscular shoulders ;)





	

Cat Grant had decided that she hated the summer.

Not for the heat and the humidity, though National City was absolutely intolerable on both counts.  Not for the overabundance of Bon Jovi that was seemingly required by law to be playing in every public place, though that was as inexcusable as it was irritating.  Not for the random trends that seemed to blow in from nowhere, fashioned by some arbiter of questionable taste, like wearing cutoffs where the top of the waistband was cut off too.  Why? What was that, even?

No.  Cat hated the summer, because summer meant Kara Danvers in sleeveless blouses, and that meant distraction.

It meant that when her plucky assistant came in carrying a box of printer paper that would leave someone like Wick (Winn?  Wind?)  panting and out of breath, she simply marched in, beautiful biceps flexing, cheerily asking where she should put it.  It meant that when her doubles tennis partner canceled, and she dragged Kara instead, she had to watch them in action; flexing, extending, sweating a little (just a little).  She missed more than a few serves because she was too busy meditating on their excellence.  It meant when Kara knelt down next to Cat’s desk to pick up something she’d dropped, she’d have a perfect view of the muscular slope of her shoulder and wondered what it would feel like to put her foot up on it and grind her heel into it and hear what kind of noises she made when she was–

Christ, Cat, she’d scold herself.  Grow up.

And then she’d ask Kara to rearrange all the furniture in her office, just to watch her pick up and carry a chair that she had no right to be able to lift, watch those arms doing what they did, and wonder what it might be like to have this sunshiny little amazon pick her up in those muscled arms and carry her off to bed.  Then, when she decided she hated the arrangement of the room, she’d have her put it back, and spend another hour being distracted by how those muscled arms might hold her up and pin her down and do various other things in bed.  They looked like they had a lot of endurance, she mused.

Now, the particulars of Supergirl’s physique had been the subject of much speculation and fantasy for Cat.  But in this one area, certainly, Sunny Danvers held the advantage.  Cat knew exactly what she was dealing with and knew that it was spectacular.  She slipped off to sleep that night, after quietly stroking herself off to visions of Kara.  Kara holding her up in those powerful arms.  Cat imagined wrapping her legs around that waist, while Kara supported her weight with her hands braced underneath her thighs, one finger inside her.  Imagined Kara, sweet, innocent Kara, pinning her against a wall and holding her there.

The night was hot and sticky, but she turned up the air conditioning in her home, and did her best to rid herself of the unwelcome summer heat.


End file.
